The present invention relates to an ice making device. Said ice making device is designed to be mounted in a removable manner within a freezer compartment of a household refrigerator. More specifically, it relates to an ice making device of the kind which has a rotating ice making tray which is also extractable by means of a rotation transmission mechanism.